Sonic: Beyond Part 3
by Scythe the Hedgehog
Summary: 6 moths after The Dark Master perished and things have never been better for Sonic now that he has his brother by his side but Scythe's past is about to be revealed which will change Sonic's understanding of his brother and could very well tear them apart...


Sonic Beyond Part 3:

The darkness has passed I have faced an enemy hell bent on destroying The Universe, I also freed my brother Scythe from his evil and now we are working together to save the world but I don't know I have the strangest feeling that this darkness is far from over and that the real evil is just beginning…

It has been 6 months since the death of The Dark Master now me and my brother Scythe have come across a plot set up by Dr. Eggman who (Surprisingly) has betrayed the Earth and has been using his funding to create some sort of super weapon, we don't know what it is but that's why we're here. We've now infiltrated his space station above the Earth and are now searching the deserted station for Eggman in hopes to stop another of his lame plans once again. We were walking through the empty station looking for any signs of Eggman "This place is massive but very empty are you sure Eggman is here Scythe?" we continue walking but Scythe turns to me "Yes I easily hacked his files he's definitely here but…" we stop walking "But what Scythe?" he looks at me confused then surprised "Oh I'm such an idiot! It WAS too easy this is a trap" then echoing through the station we hear Eggman's voice "Ho ho ho! It's about time you realized it was a trap" I look around but see no sign of Eggman "Eggman what you afraid to show yourself? You too scared to face us?" there was silence as we look around then under our feet a trap door opens and then everything went black. I woke up on a platform overlooking The Earth I get up off the ground I also see Scythe lying next to me "Scythe? Scythe! Wake up!" he gets up slowly off the ground "Agh! What the hell was that? Where are we?" I look around "I don't know" "No but maybe he does" Scythe was pointing behind me and as I turn around I see this monolith of a machine float up and in the cockpit was none other than Dr. Eggman "How do you like my new creation? I call it Egg Armageddon and it is your destruction" I stare at the Dr and give him my reply "Really? Because to me that's just another oversized toaster come on Eggman you know how this always ends up I will destroy your machine and you'll run off cursing my name and now I have my brother with me what chance do you have?" Eggman begins to laugh uncontrollably Scythe looks at me "Ok not the answer I was expecting" Dr. Eggman then begins to speak "You wouldn't dare destroy Egg Armageddon" "Oh yeah and why would that be?" I stupidly reply "Because If you notice the power source for this machine is a miniature star should you destroy this machine you destroy it and the blast wave would be so powerful that it would destroy the Earth" that's insane! "Eggman you would risk destroying the world just to defeat me?" "Yes for too long have you destroyed all I have created and I will destroy you and anything that gets in my way!" I prepare to attack Eggman but Scythe holds me back "Scythe what are you doing?!" he looks at me in desperation "You can't attack it, Eggman's right the blast would destroy the Earth" now what do we do? Should we destroy the machine we destroy the Earth but we let it live and Eggman takes over the Earth how do we defeat this?

"Sonic I may have an idea" I turn to Scythe "What is it?" "Well the blast wave released from Egg Armageddon is powerful but what if we were to deflect it using a blast wave equally powerful" "but we don't have anything that powerful" I reply in disappointment "Yes we do…you have me" I look at him in the eye "Are you sure that you can do this?" He looks at me like he was offended "Have a little faith". "Alright Eggman you've asked for it this has gone too far even for you!" "What! You…you wouldn't dare attack me" Scythe steps in "You're right he wouldn't…not alone" Eggman then seems to lose it "Fine then I'll die happy knowing that you died as well" Eggman then presses a button on Egg Armageddon then a computer voice speaks "SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED EGG ARMAGEDDON DESTRUCTION IN 10 SECONDS 10…9…8" Scythe jumps in front of me "Stay back!...I'll handle the rest" "5…4…3…2…1…" then the entire machine explodes going supernova but Scythe then releases a blast of energy equal to that the two energies collided blocking one another but it was so powerful I was pushed away and sent flying back to Earth and I look back and see Scythe stop the blast then another explosion occurs destroying the station and Eggman. The blast then sends Scythe blasting past me into the atmosphere then smashes into the ground I then use The Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic then fly down after him. I finally reach Scythe who has made a massive crater and is lying there once I touch down I revert to my normal form "SCYTHE! Are you ok?" He slowly opens his eyes and gets up "I…it is done" but then something went wrong with Scythe he began to hold his head in pain "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" he struggles as if his mind was on fire "Scythe what's wrong?" he screams as if he was dying "No! No! I can't remember I must not! Pleaaaase NOOOOOOOO!" he then falls to the ground unconscious lying there as if he was dead but was still breathing. Out of nowhere Silver just appeared "What the…How did you get here?" Silver looks at me "I've been discovering new abilities and powers such as teleportation" "Ok I suppose that makes sense but why are you even here?" He then looks at Scythe "I sensed a massive psychic disturbance and I think I've found it so what happened to him?" "I don't know he began to scream mentioning I can't remember it I must not" Silver walks up to Scythe then places his hand on his head "Scythe seems to be blocking a memory intensely and isn't stopping but if he doesn't Scythe will die".

"Die? Wha…What do we do?" Silver looks to me "We'll have to enter his mind and destroy the block ourselves" In my opinion this sounded crazy "How do we enter his mind?" "You forget I'm a psychic besides I had recently unlocked this new power anyway" "Ok then so what are we standing around for?" "I need you to hold my hand" I grab Silver's hand I then began to feel weird as if I was about to fall asleep. I felt a rush as we entered Scythe's mind but when got in there it was chaos I could hear the dying screams of those Scythe had killed the horror with in his mind was unbearable just looking at it "Oh my god! How? You…poor, poor soul" I look to Silver "What are you talking about?" "I mean its…just…well look at it he has to live with this inside his mind every waking second but the sad thing is that he has had no feeling of happiness in his life…can you imagine that? Not one good feeling has even let off a slight impulse in his heart it's tragic" I then understood what Silver meant and I could feel sympathy for Scythe he has to live with this all the horrors that he has caused but then it got me thinking "Silver if Scythe can live with this…this…evil then what do you think he's blocking?" Silver looked puzzled "I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good". We began walking through Scythe's memories as if we were really there "Silver I have a question if these are Scythe's memories then why aren't we seeing them through his eyes?" "Well because of Scythe being a psychic his mind can sense everything surrounding him painting a picture of everything around him even if he doesn't see it" I then see the memory of when Tails was killed and I saw Scythe laughing evilly at the time and Tails tried to warn me of what Scythe was doing then I saw these black particles come together behind me and reform The Dark Master that's when The Dark Master attempted to kill me then Tails saved me I had no idea of what really happened and I would really not like to see this memory as well. We continued through Scythe's memories and we came across another one it showed Scythe without his scar and he was…on angel island with a fleet of warships and he was…my god he was killing the entire Knuckles tribe "Leave no survivors! Kill them all!" I saw Scythe butchering them all with an energy blade like The Dark Master had when he killed…Tails but it was horrific he was killing innocent people women and children alike with no hint of mercy or remorse but something strange happened as he came up on a young child he stopped and looked at him "Leave this one! It will be amusing to see how he gets along without a family" Scythe then continued killing the other echidnas leaving only Knuckles behind, we had no time to stick around so we moved on but even so what he did was…evil I couldn't believe what he was doing and this was weird seeing Scythe's life play out in different sections in different times.

We came up on a black part of his mind like a void with nothing inside it "This is the block" Silver said "Ok now how do we destroy it?" "That part is easy the hard part is seeing the memory" I thought for a second going through Scythe's mind was horrific but if we restore this memory something beyond horror would appear but if we didn't Scythe would die "Alright so what do we do?" Silver walks up to the void raises his left hand then a small light begins to appear in the void but then it begins to grow bigger and bigger until the void was gone and the memory was restored. "Ok we're done lets go Silver" I begin to walk away from the memory "Sonic!" I stop "You know we have to see the memory to make sure it's fully restored I'm sorry but we have to watch" I didn't want to but if it was to save Scythe then I'll watch. I stand there with Silver then watch this was five years ago I see Scythe just walking through Sol-City moving past the crowd then someone calls out to him he ignores but then out of the crowd someone began to follow him Scythe ran into a dark alley waiting for the follower to show then it was a girl, a light red echidna about the same age as Scythe (Knuckles isn't the only one left) and he is telling her to go away but she doesn't go they begin to argue then…they fight whoever this girl is she was strong and able to block Scythe's attacks but it was eventually to much for her she lost her footing and was lying on the ground. Scythe then helps her up saying that he respects her fighting skills and that she is worthy of his time, she says that her name is Kate and that she wants to help Scythe fight his darkness but after a long argument Scythe agrees to Kate's offer. Scythe and Kate began to spend more time together with Kate helping Scythe and it was working but I see that they considered each other more than friends I had never seen Scythe so happy but then I see him talking to The Dark Master who found out about Kate and is oh no The Dark Master says he was going to kill Kate but Scythe tried to reason with him but it didn't work I can guess what happened next I then see Scythe walking with Kate on the outskirts of Sol-City and he had Kate looking at the City while behind her back Scythe began to cry and then he…he…I don't…he killed her she had no idea what hit her but why? I turn to Silver "What just happened?" Silver was looking at the memory confused and in shock "I don't know but I think I understand now Scythe locked away every good emotion along with this memory so he could never feel them again" "Why would he do that?" I ask, "Because it hurts when that happiness is shattered…we're done here lets go". We were then sent back out of Scythe's mind into the real world but we woke up lying on the ground as if our minds had just entered his while our bodies stayed here I get up off the ground and so did Silver shortly after Scythe woke up "Scythe what was that!?" I ask in confusion but Scythe looked at the ground in sorrow then replies "You saw the memory you know what happened" "Yes I saw it but I didn't understand it why did you kill her? You could have saved…" "No I couldn't have!" He yells in anger "Do you know how The Dark Master kills when he's not in a rush? He would kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible" Silver steps into the argument "But you could have hidden her or she could have run away" "No she couldn't have The Dark Master had disciples everywhere one would have eventually found her and brought her to him so I chose the best option" I didn't know what to say or think of any of this.

"You…you loved her didn't you Scythe" I said but Scythe was acting differently he seemed very angry "Shut up" "No but she loved you as well I could see it" his anger seemed to get more intense "Seriously Shut up" "But why would you…" Scythe then used his powers and knocked me back "Shut UP!...I would have rather died than see that memory again because it reminds me of what I really am…a Monster" but when Scythe said monster his voice became distorted and evil "Scythe what did you say?" I said as I got up his voice was still evil when he spoke "I said I was a MONSTER!" He leaned forward to me as if he was about to attack I stepped back out of fear "Scythe what's wrong?" "This is what everyone thinks of me I try to save the world but when I do I never get any gratitude only fear and hate because they think I'm evil well if they want me to be evil then I'll be the evilest person who ever lived" I think I knew where this was going "Scythe stop its just one memory it doesn't mean anything" Silver said to Scythe but after Silver said that something in Scythe snapped then he quickly turned to Silver and fired a dark energy bolt then screamed at Silver "IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" I go and place myself in front of Silver blocking Scythe "Stop this Scythe please you're hurting him!" "That's the idea brother now get out of the way or you'll share his fate" I knew what is happening to Scythe his dark side is taking control again "Scythe come on snap out of it this isn't you remember you're my brother my friend you saved The Universe you're not evil" Scythe stops attacking Silver then walks to me "When will you ever get this through your thick SKULL!...This is who I am and I couldn't care less what you think of me but know this I'm going to do what The Dark Master never could have done" Then Scythe walks away and disappears in a flash of black and red lightning I turn to Silver "Are you ok?" Silver looks at his hands and himself then says "He didn't but he…no" "Silver what is it?" he looks at me in the eye and says "Scythe has taken my powers I'm…I'm…nothing" I try to sense him but nothing he's right "How can Scythe do that?" "I feared as much he has unlocked a dark power known as cannibalism it allows him to devour the powers of others adding theirs to his own but those who aren't strong enough are destroyed" I was extremely worried but not about his new power its just we caused this I knew that unblocking that memory was a bad idea now Scythe is out there somewhere planning something that could very well be the death of us all.

"Well now what do we do? Where's Scythe? And how are we going to find him?" "I don't know I don't have my powers anymore we've just been through this…well can't you find him?" I then remember that I am a psychic as well "Actually I forgot sorry" I focus my mind in order to find Scythe but he's seemed to have hidden himself from me I can't find him anywhere I then stop and look to Silver "No I can't find him Scythe has somehow blocked his location I can't find him". Just then a massive earthquake occurs the bright blue skies turn grey with darkness all over the Earth then the ground began to crack open and those shadow creatures that swarmed all over Earth when The Dark Master invaded began to climb out "What's happening!?" I say confused by this "I'm guessing this is Scythe's fault but what worries me is how quickly he managed to do this it took The Dark Master years to do something like this and Scythe does it in a few minutes" Silver said and he's right Scythe is getting more powerful by the second and we can't even find him. "Silver what do we do?" Silver looks around at the destruction caused by Scythe and it began to look like…Crisis City! Silver's destroyed future that he tried to change "Silver I know this looks bad but we can stop this but I need your help" Silver snaps out of his trance "Sorry but if we're going to stop this we'll need a weapon powerful enough to destroy Scythe" "Whoa…Whoa…Whoa we can't destroy him he's my brother and I won't abandon him" Silver then looks at me in a dark look "I'm sorry Sonic but look around you he can't be reasoned with" then it hits me "Yes…yes he can" "How? You've already tried and failed" "I know but what about someone who was closer to Scythe than anyone else…" "Sonic what are you saying?" "Kate…we need Kate" I thought my idea was pretty genius "Sorry to rain on your parade but she's dead remember" "I know that which is why we'll need The Master Emerald from Knuckles" Silver looked at me surprised "Ok I take it back this could work but how will we get there in time if you didn't notice everything is dying" I then knew how to get there but we would need to go to Tails' lab in order to do so "Silver we need to get to Tails got it" Silver nods at me then we run leaving behind the broken cities and helpless people but it was the only way.

After 15 minutes we reach Tails' Lab in some kind of canyon very isolate I have no idea why he wanted it out here but who am I to judge? I press a button at the door and it opens we walk into the lab it was pretty big and it makes you wonder how the hell does he make these things but that's not why we're here "Tails! Are you here? We need your help!" I get no reply but I see straight ahead flashing lights. We walk to the lights and when we get there I see Tails working on exactly what we need…a space ship! "Sonic! Silver! What are you doing here?" Tails said surprised "We need your help we need to get to Knuckles and The Master Emerald and…wait you didn't notice that the entire world is falling apart" Tails looked at me confused "What do you mean?" "Well its just…I…he um ok just hang on I…" Silver then steps forward "Long story short Scythe has gone evil after we saved him from himself and now he's causing chaos all over the world we need The Master Emerald to resurrect Kate the only person who can save Scythe from his dark side" Tails looked at us trying to take in what Silver just told him "Ok but first off who is Kate?" I explain this time "Kate is the person who Scythe loved most in the world the only one who almost completely saved him from his dark side only for unknown reasons Scythe killed her" Tails was gob smacked by what I just told him "He…he killed the person he loved? That's…just…evil" "Look Tails more to the point can you get us there in time?" Silver said "Of course I can this ship here I created using parts of the ships which attacked Earth 6 months ago which…" "Tails! Sorry but no time we have to go" "Oops sorry I got carried away get on board". We enter the ship it was small but big enough to hold up to 10 passengers me and Silver sat down in the passengers seats while Tails got in the pilot's seat "Ok are both of you ready?" we both nod to Tails "Then hold on tight!" Tails presses a button and the roof opens up of the lab we then lift off very fast and speed off towards Knuckles and The Master Emerald on Angel Island.

When we reached the island it too was under attack by the shadow creatures "Tails bring the ship closer to the ground we'll get out go and get Knuckles and The Master Emerald then we'll come back you be ready ok?" "You got it Sonic" Tails brings the ship around to the island "Silver lets go we've got work to do" "But Sonic I don't have my powers" "So what you can still run and fight can't you?" "Ok sorry you're right" Silver gets out of his seat then follows me as we head down to the exit we then jump out of the ship and land on the island which was covered in darkness "I think The Master Emerald is this way" Silver says "Ok I'm trusting you on this Silver" We then head off in the direction Silver said was the right way to go. We see the ground scorched with flames; the trees broken and shattered, the wildlife dead or wounded and we see thousands of shadow creatures on the island. On our way to The Master Emerald we encounter many of these creatures we use out homing attacks to attack those who get in our way the rest we easily outran until we saw Knuckles fighting 5 shadow creatures atop an alter where The Master Emerald was resting I jumped up and attacked one of them destroying it "Sonic! Its good to see you" I attack another "Not now Knuckles!" Silver also jumps up and attacks them as well we soon defeat all of the creatures "What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be over in the large cities fighting off these creatures" "We would only it would waste time what we really need is The Master Emerald to stop all this" Knuckles looked at us in an accusing way "How do you intend to use The Master Emerald to end this?" I sigh "We need The Master Emerald so we can resurrect Kate the only person who can get through to Scythe who in turn is behind this destruction and god knows what he's really planning right now so we can't waste time" "Ok ok I believe you" Knuckles then walks over to the alter and takes The Master Emerald "Right now how do we get out of here?" and exactly after Knuckles says that Tails arrives with his ship coming down to land (I thought that was just perfect) the ship lands on the ground and a airlock opens "There's your answer" Silver says with a smirk we then hop on Knuckles puts The Master Emerald down onboard the ship Tails then asks "We have The Master Emerald but where is Kate buried?" I look to Silver "We didn't see where she was buried" Silver says in disappointment but then it hits me "Where did we see Kate die?" Silver looks to me "In Sol…City of course she must be buried there!" "You hear that Tails" "I sure did next stop Sol-City".

We took off to Sol-City but during the ride Knuckles asks us a few questions "So what happened to Scythe?" I thought it best if I answered, "Well after we stopped Dr. Eggman Scythe began to look unwell and struggle then he went unconscious there Silver appeared and explained that Scythe was blocking a memory and it was killing him so we entered his mind, broke the block and saw the memory which was of Kate an echidna like you who almost freed Scythe from The Dark Master five years ago but was killed by Scythe seeing that memory brought back his dark side which is now threatening to destroy the world" Knuckles just sat there overwhelmed by what I just told him "Another echidna?! But how?" Knuckles asks but then that reminded me of what Scythe did to the echidna tribe "Knuckles there's something I have to tell you…it's about your tribe and what happened to them" "Really?! What happened?" I then breathe heavily "Scythe murdered your entire tribe years ago just leaving you and Kate apparently" Knuckles was horrified by what I told him then he calmly asks "Where's Scythe?" Silver answers that question "We haven't figured that part out yet" "Huh brilliant" Knuckles replies sarcastically "Guys we're here" Tails said we hop out of our seats and look out the front window and it was chaos the once gleaming city was now burning towers have fallen over buildings have crumbled the military fighting the shadow creatures "Where do we go?" Tails said Silver then went to Tails and points to the outskirts of Sol-City directly at the hill where Kate was killed "Land there!" Tails just nodded and set the ship down. The ship lands on the hill all of us leave the ship and head to the hill when we got to the top we saw a grave with a tombstone that said R.I.P KATE THE ECHIDNA with a tag line under it that said WHO DIED TRYING TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE "Who do you think did this?" Tails asked Silver then replies "Who do you think?" I think it was fairly obvious who did this but we didn't have time "Knuckles The Master Emerald now!" Knuckles then hands me The Master Emerald it began to glow furiously and hover in mid air I then add the power of The Chaos Emeralds to it the began to orbit The Master Emerald I then closed my eyes connecting my mind with that of The Emeralds and I told The Emeralds to use their power to resurrect Kate I then open my eyes then The Emeralds glow even brighter then the grave began to glow as well then from the ground Kate had risen she was a bright red echidna she wore a jacket like it was from the future it was clear white and blue, her eyes were blue and she was beautiful (When we free Scythe don't tell him I said that about his girl you know he might kill me or something) when the emeralds stopped Kate was just standing there.

We stood there all facing Kate who had just been resurrected she had her eyes closed then they opened then she looked around frantically "Scythe where are you?" I guess Scythe really killed her fast and painless she doesn't even know that she died, I then step forward "Um Kate?" she turns around to us "Who are you four? And...another echidna I thought I was the only one left" "Uh sorry my name is Sonic" I then turn and point to my friends "this is Tails, Silver and Knuckles we mean you no harm in fact we need you" she looked at me confused "Need me? I…um…no where's Scythe and what happened to the city?" "Oh well you see…umm…I…" Tails then steps forward "You've been dead for five years Kate" she was shocked by what she just heard "Dead? I…how did I die?" Silver then steps forward "Scythe killed you a long time ago but he did it a quickly and as painless as possible that's why you don't remember dying" she looked well in utter despair by what she had just been told then answered "How do I know that you're not lying" I then step forward to answer that "First off I'm Scythe's brother second of all when you two first met he was very stubborn and ignored you until you both fought in an alley way in Sol-City where he beat you but was impressed" she looked surprised "How did you…" "I also know you worked with Scythe to help him overcome the darkness within him and overtime you became more than friends" "You couldn't know that how?" Silver then answers, "We entered Scythe's mind to remove a memory block that was killing him and the memory he blocked was of you and what he did to you" "You…you are telling the truth but why would Scythe kill me?" "You can ask him yourself when we get to him because we need your help to free Scythe from his dark side" Tails said. Kate sighed in sadness "alright where is he?" "Oh that well um…uh…" I said "We don't know but he's planning something big but where he would do that we don't know" Knuckles said "Oh great we don't even know where he is…wait a minute" Kate said "I remember once Scythe talked to me about The Center of The Universe and The Space-Time Rift in the middle he told me that the rift was left over from The Big Bang you know which created The Universe and said that it can lead to a small realm where it exists outside of reality" "Ok and what does that have to do with anything?" Knuckles said "Well it turns out that there is a Multiverse and that beyond The Space-Time Rift you could if you had enough power you could tip the balance of The Universe drastically" She said "Of course he wanted to do something that even The Dark Master couldn't do he wants to destroy The Universe!" Tails exclaimed this was really getting out of hand destroy The Universe?! Why? I now wonder if Scythe can be saved is he truly evil and must he be destroyed to save The Universe…my own brother? Destroyer of The Universe.

Then out of nowhere The Earth begins to rip apart "What's going on?!" Silver said "Scythe's destroying The EARTH!" Knuckles said looking around at the ground ripping apart "We have to go now!" I said I then used The Master Emerald and The Chaos Emeralds to open a portal to The Center of The Universe "Come on we have to go!" I yelled to them Tails is the first to enter the portal then Knuckles "Silver come on there's nothing we can do now come on!" Silver then races to the portal "Kate we can stop this we have to stop Scythe" she then runs into the portal then so did I and as I entered I saw The Earth explode but the blast didn't reach us as we came out in The Center of The Universe on a floating piece of land orbiting The Space-Time Rift "It's…it's gone The Earth is gone but…but who did this?" Kate asked confused by what just happened "Scythe did this we already knew that he caused the shadow creatures to attack the world and no doubt that Scythe is responsible for the destruction of The Earth" said Silver "Scythe's going to pay for this" said Knuckles in anger "No we're here to save him not kill him" Kate replied in defense of Scythe I walk to her and put my hand on her shoulder "Listen Kate if we can't free him we'll have to…" "I know I'm sorry I just" "Ok we get it it's not like the fate of all of reality is at stake here" Knuckles said like insensitive person that he is "Knuckles! Seriously don't…" "No he's right we don't have time for this every second we waste more people will die" Kate said sorrowfully "Over there!" Tails yelled and pointed at The Space-Time Rift where Scythe was floating trying to force his way through "Guys we have to end this!" I said forcefully "Kate? Are you ready to save all of reality?" I ask, "No…I'm ready to save Scythe" I smile at her "Ok let finish this!" We then race off to Scythe jumping from ruin to ruin in hopes that we would get there before it was too late.

I stop running as I reach Scythe while the others still catch up he is unaware that I was right behind him "Scythe!" He turns around and speaks in an evil and distorted voice "Brother? I did not expect you to make it this far in fact I thought you had perished during my destruction of Earth" so he did destroy The Earth "I've come to stop you and don't bother sending one of your shadow creatures on me they're easy to defeat" Scythe laughs insanely evilly "Oh I have something very special in mind for you" He then raises his hands then black particles rush in front of him and begin to form a familiar shape but where have I seen that bef…ore…no it can't be…Scythe had just resurrected The Dark Master! " AH HA HA HA! You serve me Dark Master now destroy my brother Sonic!" The Dark Master swings his arm horizontally, which fires a massive blast of dark energy I was sent flying back onto another ruin "Sonic!" I hear Kate say I then look to my right and see her running towards me she then helps me up "Sonic who is this?" as we look at The Dark Master "This is The Dark Master the original master of Scythe…he was the one who wanted you dead" she then looked at The Dark Master then back at me "So this is who wanted me dead I think I want some payback" she says bravely "NO! You're too important!" I say as I try to reason with her "Listen Sonic I'm going to fight The Dark Master and you're welcome to join me but if not then stay out of my way" I knew that she wouldn't back down so I joined her "Ok then I'm with you" I then summon The Chaos Emeralds around me and Kate The Emeralds began to orbit us going around faster and faster until we changed into super versions of ourselves "This power it's intoxicating and magnificent!" Kate said with joy but we had no time to admire we were about to face off against The Devil himself.

We both try attacking The Dark Master but even not at full strength The Dark Master was still powerful enough to resist our attacks but then I thought of the attack we used before "Kate I have an idea if we combine our powers we can stop him" "How?" she asks "Hold my hand and we'll feel each others power go through one another" "Seriously you're trying to hit on me now!" I then realized it did kind of sound like that but "No! It's serious we have to" she then comes to me we then hold hands and our powers combined "ok now charge at The Dark Master" we then speed straight to him picking up momentum going faster and faster until we strike straight through him but it did nothing to The Dark Master "What! It should have worked it worked before!" I said in disbelief "Now what do we do?" Kate asks then The Dark Master began to attack firing dark bolts of energy at us we kept dodging them but then I noticed something that I probably should have noticed before if you're going to hurt someone or kill them aim for the head "Kate! Lets try the same attack again but this time aim for his head" "Are you sure this will work?" "Do you have any better ideas?" she stops for a second then answers "Good point" we then hold hands again then we charge at The Dark Master this time we go straight through his head and his head exploded in a massive blast of dark energy followed by his entire body ripping apart then imploding we did it we once again defeated The Dark Master but the blast was so strong that Kate was knocked out cold she fell I caught her then laid her down I then got up then the others arrived "Where the hell were you guys!" "Sorry Sonic we had a run in with…you wouldn't believe it…The Dark Master" said Silver "That's weird so did we" "What's wrong with Kate?" Tails asks "She was knocked out by the blast and we don't have time to wait for her to come around I'm going in after Scythe" Knuckles then says "That's crazy he'll kill you!" "No he won't do you know why? Because too many people have died and I'm not going to let another death happen not one and nothing…will…STOP…ME!" I don't know but a strange force enters my body and I then transform into a more powerful form than my hyper form I look at my fur it was glowing gold with silver makings all over and I was emitting pure light from my body I felt as if I was unstoppable "Guys I'm going in but I have no time for goodbyes this ends now! I have to stop Scythe before it's too late" I then take off then fly straight into The Rift.

I come out the other side in a realm made which looked like normal space only with glowing red parts all over and in the dead center was Scythe but changed and different his fur had spikes coming out of them, his hair was extremely spiky as if Scythe was The Dark Master in hedgehog form, his hands had become claws, his feet were engulfed in black and purple flames he was the image of pure evil and in an evil and distorted voice "Ah brother I thought The Dark Master would have finished you for sure but I guess I shouldn't be surprised" I fly towards him "Scythe please stop this you're going to destroy The Universe!" Scythe then laughs evilly "You think I want to DESTROY The Universe no I'm going to absorb it using The Space-Time Rift I'll absorb it uncreating everything except me and you then I'll recreate everything but in an image of darkness and evil nothing related to light and good would never have existed I would have destroyed everything that you stand for brother and the best part is you'll be the soul witness to what I'm about to do AH HA HA HA!" This was crazy he has gone beyond evil itself I…I have no choice "Scythe I'm sorry but you leave me no choice brother I have to stop you!" "Unfortunately for you I have all the power you can't stop me in fact what I'm about to do is inevitable!" I then fire a stream of pure light energy at Scythe it hits him and he screams "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh! How did you get that power?...impossible! you'll pay for that!" he then retaliates with a bolt of dark energy which hits me I also scream in pain but I then fired a continuous stream of pure light at Scythe and he fired a continuous stream of pure darkness at me then two streams collided into one massive line with in the center a massive ball of light and darkness which lit up the entire Rift we were using our great powers to push the energy ball at one another a final battle between the light and the dark until Scythe let go and the energy ball disappeared in a small blast he then using his power opened up Space-Time Rips all over the realm and out of the rips pours out every enemy I've ever faced all here to attack me "Goodbye brother…DESTROY HIM!" then every enemy I've ever faced attacks me I race towards Scythe, avoiding each enemy I could until I was hit so many times that I stopped and I was surrounded by them and I unleash a blast of blinding light which banished all the enemies and when the light cleared I saw no sign of Scythe.

Out of nowhere Scythe charges at me grabs me then rams me straight through The Rift and back into The Center of The Universe he then lets go as I'm sent flying into a ruin with enough force to shatter a planet. I was lying there broken and beaten with Scythe slowly floating towards me "You'll die now knowing that you weren't strong enough to save The Universe" he prepares to end me and raises his arm "SCYTHE!" I hear Kate's voice and I think Scythe did to because he stopped as if he had just been struck by an extremely powerful force "That voice" Scythe said as his voice returned to normal he then turns around "Kate! Bu…but how? You…you can't be here" I then see Kate standing up talking to Scythe "NO!" Scythe's voice returns to an evil and corrupt voice "You can't be here this is an illusion I killed you!" "No I was brought back to life" Scythe's voice goes back to normal "No it's not true Kate…even if she was alive she would never want to come here let alone see me after what I did" "You're wrong" "Ok then tell me something only Kate would know" Kate then looks sorrowful as she begins to speak "During our time together we once connected our minds I looked into your mind and I saw the horrors that you committed and I was afraid but not afraid of you I was afraid for you and we are still connected but if you can't feel that we are connected then Scythe is truly gone" Scythe then transforms back into his normal self "It is you" he then flies down to Kate and hugs her "I'm so sorry I…I didn't know what to do I thought…that…that" Scythe begins to cry "I forgive you I understand that you did what you thought would keep me safe and now it's over" Scythe then clears the tears from his eyes "Yes it's finally over" "Where did you get that scar?" she asks Scythe "After I killed…anyway I blamed The Dark Master for this so I tried to kill him out of revenge but I was quickly defeated he then using this rusted dull blade carved as deep and painfully as possible to forever remind me of why I serve him" Scythe then threw the blade on the ground behind him.

I then saw Knuckles walking up behind Scythe and he pick us the blade that Scythe threw on the ground "This is for what you did!" And Knuckles literally stabs Scythe in the back. Scythe lets go of Kate in shock then he turns around instantly and blasts Knuckles with Dark Energy then he turns around back to Kate looking at her in sorrow "You…you betrayed me?...out of everyone in The Universe…you?" Kate then walks up to him "No…no! I didn't…" "LIAR!" Scythe yells at Kate but then he begins to speak in a dark voice "They betrayed you…no one cares about you, everyone wants you dead…but I can help you, embrace me like we did so long ago and I will never betray you" then Scythe spoke in his normal voice "Yes…you are the only one I can trust…all must die!" Scythe then starts glowing with dark energy "All of you!" Scythe then points to me, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Shadow and Kate "You'll all pay! I'll make you beg for something as sweet as death!" Scythe then disappears in a flash of dark energy…he's gone. I then walk up to Knuckles and grab him by the neck "You couldn't let it go could you?! You had to ruin our only chance of saving him!" "I had to! It was his fault my people are dead!" Kate then moves in between us forcing me to let go of Knuckles "Stop this both of you Knuckles was enraged by what Scythe did…but our tribe wasn't the first civilisation to be destroyed by Scythe" "Wait! Scythe did this before?!" I asked in confusion "I shouldn't tell you this but Scythe has been across The Universe and he has destroyed entire worlds" "What?!" we all said in disbelief "You're telling us he has murdered entire planets!" Tails said "It doesn't matter Scythe is out there somewhere planning to destroy The Universe we've got to find him and save him" Kate was right we have to stop him but I fear that now Scythe doesn't trust anyone, that we've got no hope of saving him from himself and if that is true, only one option remains…we must kill Scythe before he kills everything else...


End file.
